


Some Life Changes Last Longer Than Others

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've decided I'm going to become a vegetarian," Justin announces one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Life Changes Last Longer Than Others

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 58: Dinner

"I've decided I'm going to become a vegetarian," Justin announces one evening.

"Hmmm."

"A vegan, actually."

"All right."

"Do you know that human beings are the only animals that drink the milk of another animal? It's disgusting when you think about it."

"Disgusting," Brian agrees.

"I was at the market the other day. I couldn't even look at the raw meat. Just laying there in its own blood." Justin shudders.

Brian glances up from the array of take-out menus strewn on the tabletop. "So do you want Chicken Jalfrazery or Lamb Karahi?"

"I hate you."

"Hmmm."

"Get me the chicken."


End file.
